Escape
by yamifannetje
Summary: An alternate turn of events at the end of the first season. Seth, Kate, Jacob and Sex Machine escaped the vampires. They wake up far away from the club. Seth is not quite well. Kate notices.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first go at From Dusk to Dawn fanfiction. Please don't judhe me or my writing style over this, it is just a little thing I got in my head yesterday.**

Kate was the first to wake up. Together with her companions, as far as she liked to call them that, she had fallen asleep along the way somewhere after they finally escaped the vampires. They had ran away as far and as long as their legs could carry them.

Of course Seth Gecko was trained in that kind of exercise. The professor, alias Sex Maxine, had appeared to be in very good condition too. She and her father had soon fallen behind untill Sex Machine had offered to carry her. The words had given her wings, but she realy wasn't going to accept any generosity of him ever again after he nearly left them after her father had fallen down. If not for Seth, who had come to their rescue, they both might not even have been here outside in this cold night.

In spite of the cold, Kate felt she had had a good sleep. Her thoughts wandered off to Scott and Richie, wondering what had become of them. They were vampires now, she didn't doubt that. Her brother was one of those monsters now. And Richie, he was even a greater monster now then he already was. It was all up to the four of them now, to... to what exactly? What was Seth up to? The situation had forced them to put up together to get out of there alive but after that what was to come?

A soft sound reached her ears. Coughing. She opened her eyes and looked left from her. She lied on her stomach as she had woken up, her head to the left. Sex Machine was next to her, staring at her with a bright smile. "Good morning."

She rolled her head away and was facing her father who lied before her, snoring softly. She smiled. At other times it might have got her irritated but now she loved it.

The coughing came from Seth. He was on her right - had they done that on purpose to surround and protect her? - a little away from them. So far for stopping anyone from entering their circle to grap her. But then, did she realy expect the thief to care for her?

Seth lied with his back to all of them. They could so put a knife in his back and run. Not long ago, she would have honestly considered that, but for now she would suffice with the running-away-part of that plan. She stayed put for she might not like the thief, she knew better than to mess with him. She wondered however how arogant he must be to trust them enough to be sure he wouldn't get that knife in his back. Considering his coughing he might not even be asleep.

Had he been like that the previous evening? Kate wondered. No. He been unnerved and terrified by the vampires, but he hadn't been having a cold. Right then, the coughing slightly intensified. Kate looked up as she heard her father waking up. "Who of you is that?"

"Clearly not me." came the voice of Sex Machine. The professor walked over to Seth and rolled him over on his back.

"Hey! Hands off!" came the instant reply.

Sex Machine laughed. "Not gonna happen, Mr Gecko, we have no time to spare." Seth growled, the effect a bit drown by more coughing. Jacob was with Sex Machine. "We have no second to lose indeed. Even if I don't see why we would even bother with you." He dusted himself of, removing earth and grasses from his clothes.

"Dad, we can't leave him alone like this." Kate said. "Don't bother, Kate, it's not even a slight cold." Seth was on his feet too now, also dusting himself off. Kate rolled her eyes. With all the blood, they were up to be dirty, wether they wanted it or not. Sex Machine was the only one who didn't seem to bother as Seth had stated it.

"Come on you. Don't stand there."

"Wait a moment." Jacob ventured. "I was just taken hostage with my two children, oone of which is now a probaly a vampire. I'm not stepping into anything with that bastard ever again." He pointed at Seth.

"Daddy, we have no choice." Kate said. "No, Kate, no excuses. We are leaving. Now."

"And what if they find us? Dad, Scott knows where we live. He can take all of those monsters straight to our home. The four of us, have not much of a chance against even one vampire, but stil more so than we on our own. Seth and Sex Machine are strong and brave, they can protect us. Besides, Seth is no murderer."

Sex Machine gave Seth a look of proud. Kate cursed herself for flattering the idiot.

"You surely left your mark." the man teased, elbowing the thief.

"My brother did so." Seth answered. Kate blushed.

"Let that be so, crime does serves one well, opposite to what they say." the greater man grinned.

"I'll serve you well." Jacob muttered.

They started to walk. After two hours, Jacob gave up. "I need to rest." he puffed. "There are no bars or hotels here." Sex Machine stated.

"No kidding, Einstein."

"Calm yourself, thief."

"Why don't you just find us a car?" Jacob sneered. Seth didn't answer. "

Let's just sit down for a moment." Kate proposed. "And think about what our next step will be."

The men all agreed at that and not much later they were all off their feet. There was not much thinking however for Sex Machine decided to take a little nap and Jacob was to tired to think. Seth was clearly thinking, but his thoughts remained unanswered for the only listener was too much worried. For all what Seth might say, he was not completely well and even if she didn't quite like the man, she was touched and worried.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It might be continued,**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was not the first to wake up. This time she hadn't been woken up by Seth's coughing either. The thief was sleeping deeply. So was her father.

The professor was already up and about. Kate could hear him talk to someone.

"What do you want, then, if not coming back to us?"

"I want to make sure my brother is alright."

"And my sister."

Scott?

Kate listened more intently.

"I can assure you both are fine."

"My ears tell me something else."

Richie's voice.

"Seth is fine. Just a little cold."

Kate took a look over her shoulder. _If it is only that._

"Let us speak to them." Scott's voice again. Angry.

"What guarantees me that you two are not going to attack the lot of us?"

You have no guarantee." Richie said. "They are our family, and our goal. You are not. So you better look after yourself."

Kate bolted upright and was at the professor's side in an instance.

"Well well, if that isn't your pretty sister. Hello, Kate. Missed us?"

Kate looked at him intensely. "Go to your brother." she said annoyed. he's overthere, but fast asleep, Im afraid."

"No matter, I am used to waking him up."

Richie walked over to Seth. He crunched down but nearly jumped up again when he saw his brother's face. Seth's face was all covered in sweat, in spite of the rather chilly night.

"What is it?" asked Kate, loud enough to wake up her father. Jacob woke up, the first thing he saw being Richie his still vampiric looking face. He gave a yell and went to his feet.

"Kate! Where..."

"I'm here Dad, it's all right."

Richie didn't pay any attention to Jacob. He bent over to his brother again.

"Seth. Seth, wake up."

"Not much effect, now?" Scott said tauntingly.

"Seth?" Richie's voice became worried.


End file.
